Time Baby
Time Baby is an anti-villain from Gravity Falls from the future. He holds despotic and magisterial rule over the world in the future. He is giant baby who rivals with the series' main antagonist, Bill Cipher. He was voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Personality Time Baby may be despotic, tyrannical, authoritarian and oppressive, but every action he performs is to protect the space-time continuum and the universe, despite vaporizing audience members for speaking out after he calls for silence. He is extremely honorable and thoughtful in nature, as he grants a time wish to those who achieve victory in Globnar. He also despises Bill Cipher for his lack of concern over natural laws and rules, as shown when he coldly warns Bill that his rift would result the destruction of all existence if it continues. History Season 1 Time Baby makes his first appearance in the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig". In this episode, Dipper and Mabel go into the future and see Time Baby destroying the world while time cops try to kill him. Time Baby is seen at the end of the episode where he sends Blendin Blandin to prison for not destroying the ones who caused a time paradox (Dipper and Mabel) and fires Blendin from his job. Season 2 Time Baby makes his second appearance in the episode "Blendin's Game". When Blendin declares "Globnar" on Dipper and Mabel. Time Baby tells Dipper and Mabel the rules of Globnar. He states that if Dipper and Mabel beat Blendin at Globnar, they will receive a time wish which can grant anything you wish for. Once Dipper and Mabel defeat Blendin at Globnar, they tell Time Baby that the time wish is not for them. Time Baby gets confused until Dipper and Mabel tell Time Baby that they will give the time wish to their friend Soos. Death Time Baby makes his final appearance in the episode "Weirdmageddon Part 1", where he is outraged to hear that Bill used Blendin's body to start Weirdmageddon by opening a powerful rift. Deciding to take action, Time Baby and his Time Police arrive to the Fearamid, where he warns Bill that the fabric of all existence will be destroyed if the rift continues. Time Baby furiously demands Bill to either surrender himself or face his tantrum, but Bill refuses to do either and instead evaporates Time Baby and the Time Police with an energy blast from his finger, much to Blendin's horror. At the end of the episode, the code when deciphered says "IT WILL TAKE 1,000 YEARS FOR TIME BABY'S MOLECULES TO RECONSTITUTE, AND WHEN HE'S BACK, HE'S GOING TO BE VERY CRANKY!" Eventually, in "Weirdmageddon Part 3", Stan manages to destroy Bill in order to end Weirdmageddon for good, thus avenging the (apparent) deaths of Time Baby and the Time Police. However, in a secret coded message, it is revealed that Time Baby is currently reassembling his molecules to come back, and when he does, he will "be VERY angry". Trivia *Time Baby co-hosted the special behind-the-scenes episode "Between the Pines" with series creator Alex Hirsch. Navigation Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Deities Category:Omniscient Category:Tyrants Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arena Masters Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Gaolers Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Self-Aware Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil